Signs
by bookdiva
Summary: Based on a sneak peak from 5x07. I was curious, so I looked it up. This is legitimately a summary of what I found… NO JOKE! It mentioned communication skills, and I was flabbergasted… Let me know what you think and if you want this to be a one shot or have a second chapter where Kensi sees the horoscope.
1. Sign

"Oh!" Deeks exclaimed.

"What?" Kensi asked, looking at him as they walked. "Something from OPS?"

"My horoscope."

"You have a horoscope App?" Kensi asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't understand," Deeks returned, unusually causal. "You're a Leo."

"That's right!" Kensi exclaimed. "Lion, King of the Jungle!"

"Full of fire and aggression." Deeks quickly pointed out. "Has to be right. Even when she isn't. Actually," he continued as he thought of something, "Especially when she isn't."

"And what does that make you?" Kensi asked, a slight teasingly threatening tone to her voice.

"I'm a capricorn," Deeks said with a cheeky smile.

"What is that, the unicorn's inbreed cousin?"

"The ram."

Kensi laughed.

"Really?"

"You're a goat?!" Kensi managed, still laughing.

"No, no," Deeks defended himself. "That's a completely different animal. I'm the ram."

"Ah," Kensi said. "So scruffy, annoying bleat…"

"Stable. Steady," Deeks interrupted. "Loyal. Connected with the earth. Also," he continued, "Leos drive Capricorns crazy."

"Yes," Kensi said, "well, apparently vice versa."

She sped up her walk, leaving Deeks to appreciate the view. He looked down at his App one more time.

_Romantic Interests: Look out for Leo! _

_Leos and Capricorns basically have some communication differences, but they still feel attracted towards each other. The best aspect of their relationship is their devotion to the task in front of them. Both have strong personalities, and though they may seem at times to be an unlikely pair, this is a case of opposites attracting. This duo has a good time with one another, and this facet of the relationship keeps them wanting more. _

Deeks couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.


	2. Hope

A ram! Ha! Nothing could be more perfect.

_Actually_, Kensi realized. _Nothing could be more perfect._

Had his description been real? It was spot on. Deeks is loyal, steady, connected with the earth.

The last one brought a smile to her lips as she thought about Deeks on the water. She shook her head.

_Don't go there, Kensi,_ she cautioned herself.

Still, she couldn't help the curiosity that rose up in her. While she wasn't a Detective, she was a Special Agent. So that's how she found herself sitting at her computer, Googling Capricorns.

There was a lot of strange, pointless information, and to be honest, she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was completely nonsensical, trashy information. It looked like something that junior high girls read at slumber parties. And junior high slumber parties were not Kensi Blye's area of expertise.

_Okay, _she thought. _So Google was a bust. I suppose I could just check his phone App. No harm there. _

She looked over at his empty desk.

_Now or never,_ she thought, crossing the room with a wry smile. She casually picked up his phone and walked back to her own desk.

_Locke! Damn. _

She entered his birthday, but the phone vibrated a denial. She sighed.

_Think, Kensi. _

She entered Monty's birthday. Same response. She tried the day Deeks started working for NCIS. Same response.

She sighed again. Rather than questioning how it was that she knew all these important dates off the top of her head, she wracked her brain to think like Deeks. She only had one more try before she was locked out for good, and Deeks would never let her hear the end of it if he realized she'd been on his phone.

Suddenly, moments flashed in her mind.

_How's that for communication?_

_Your smile, your laugh… everything…_

_It's a love story. _

Without thinking, she entered her birthday, and the phone unlocked.

Honestly, it was such a small thing, but she'd never felt more cherished—more loved—than at that moment.

Remembering her original reason for snooping, she quickly found his horoscope App. When she opened it, she looked over the options.

"Romantic Interests?" she said aloud. "That sounds… interesting."

Clicking on the link she could tell had already been read, she couldn't believe the words she saw.

"Look out for Leo!?" she exclaimed. Her eyes hurriedly followed the paragraph that followed that statement.

_Leos and Capricorns basically have some communication differences, but they still feel attracted towards each other. The best aspect of their relationship is their devotion to the task in front of them. Both have strong personalities, and though they may seem at times to be an unlikely pair, this is a case of opposites attracting. This duo has a good time with one another, and this facet of the relationship keeps them wanting more. _

Stunned. She was just stunned.

She'd never been one to put much stock in horoscopes. Unlike her partner—with his horoscopes and Mercury, and apocalyptic theories—she was not superstitious. She was practical.

But right now, she was practically exploding.

_This _cannot_ be real! Communication differences?! _

She was still reeling from this information when her partner walked in.

"Hey, Kens," he greeted distractedly. "Hey, have you seen my phone?"

She looked up startled.

"What?" she asked, looking down at his phone in her lap then back up at him.

He gave her an odd look.

"My phone," he repeated. "I thought I left it on my desk…"

"The car!" she exclaimed, too loud and too suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes, and she cursed his ability to read her like a book. She cursed her inability to keep anything from him. She just cursed him.

"You might have left it in my car," she continued, smiling sheepishly.

"Okaaaay…?" he said, turning on his heel. "I'll just go…check that…out?" He looked back over his shoulder at her, clearly uncertain. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be out in a second. We got a facial rec hit we need to follow up on."

"Riiiiight…"

Then he was gone.

She felt a twinge of sadness. The old Deeks wouldn't have let her get away with that. He would have pestered her until she gave in. It saddened her to realize that he was no longer comfortable enough with her to do that.

But when she looked down at his phone one more time, she couldn't help the small glimmer of hope that formed.

_The best aspect of their relationship is their devotion to the task in front of them. Both have strong personalities, and though they may seem at times to be an unlikely pair, this is a case of opposites attracting. This duo has a good time with one another, and this facet of the relationship keeps them wanting more._

_They would face this head on—eventually. And they'd come out stronger for it. It was enough hope for now. _


End file.
